Drink and Drunk
by HyperDarkie
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like if Sasuke and itachi had a party. Here is one version you don't want to miss. One shot


Drink and Drunk

**This is a one off.**

**Ever wondered what would happen if Sasuke and Itachi had a party – here is what I think would happen**

* * *

It was a gloomy afternoon, it had been raining all day.

"Hey why you so down Sasuke?" Itachi asked his brother gloomily.

"'Cause there is nothing to do and I can't go and see Sakura ..." Sasuke cut off. He loved Sakura but had not yet told anyone. His brother always teased him about it though and Sasuke would deny it.

"Ha! You do love her!" Itachi screamed across the living room " Why don't we through a party then little brother." Itachi suggested as he ruffles Sasuke's hair

"Fine then you invite your friends, if you have any, and I'll call Sakura and the others."

Sasuke called Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Tenten and Lee and they all said they would be there then he phoned Sakura and got embarrassed when her mother picked up the phone.

5 minuets later everyone had been phoned and said they would be round. Suddenly Sasuke heard his brother shout.

"Sasuke no complaining were having drink OK!" Itachi screamed at his brother who was next to him.

"Fine but no need to shout I'm right next to you idiot!" Sasuke screamed back.

* * *

It was an hour later the house looked like a dance hall and there was a table full of drink and food. Then there was knock at the door. Sasuke went and opened it. At the door was all his friends and randomly Tobi and Kakashi **(sorry if I spelt Kakashi wrong.). **Sasuke then noticed his brother wasn't there but he invited in all his friends thinking he was upstairs.

It was really, funny to Sasuke Hinata was staring at Naruto going bright red, Shino was in the corner happy, Kiba was jumping about the place, Naruto was ... hitting Shika who was asleep. Everyone else was just talking then Sasuke saw Sakura. She looked so beautiful. Then the moment was ruined when Itachi came through the front door.

"Sasuke I couldn't find any friends so ..." Itachi explained, Sasuke looked at the front door and got a huge shock when there were like 10 of Itachi at the door, "so I made clones but I did find them." He pointed behind him towards a group of people – Deidra, Kisame and the other people in the organisation.

This is going to be one long night Sasuke thought to himself.

* * *

6 hours later

Sasuke had fallen asleep just as Itachi opened the drink. When he woke up the house was silent, had everyone gone home? He opened his bedroom door and screamed in horror. Blood all over the walls and what looked like a dead rock lee at his bedroom door. He then ran in his room grabbed his pillow and proceeded down the hall.

He got to Itachi's room. Shock and horror filled his head. Itachi was in bed but some one was with him ... Deidra! Sasuke ran out of the room as fast as he could but someone grabbed his leg and tried to eat it. Kiba! Kiba drunk not a sight to see he was on the hall floor hugging, hugging Shino! Shino had a smile on his face like he was enjoying the hug then Kiba, who was still drunk so was Shino, let go of Sasuke's leg and started to kiss Shino on his lips and Shino kissed back.

Sasuke ran to the bathroom fast he felt so sick. In the bathroom poor poor Sasuke got even more sick when a drunken Naruto and Sakura were making out in the toilet **(Don't ask how they got there I mean in the toilet by the way not the bathroom – Naruto was in the toilet Sakura had one leg in.) **he turned round to the sink and saw Tobi – Tobi in the sink curled up muttering don't use the squirrel please. Sasuke shivered when he turned round and saw about 5 other members of the organisation in his bath. The bath was full, not with water, with dead squirrels. He noticed one of the people were Kisame. Sasuke was scared badly scared.

He was scared to go downstairs but still he did. He went down and it was all quiet and dark. He crept towards the light switch. Suddenly there was a huge crash followed by a thud. Sasuke switched on the light to see Hinata trying to run through a wall, Gaara making out with a dog (Akamaru poor him), the next thing he saw would stay in his mind forever. Neji running about the room in his underwear. Neji wears pink underwear Sasuke thought to himself then shivered when he saw Tenten and Temari Kissing.

Sasuke was so sick he was going green. He still had his pillow so he threw it at Neji but missed then ran to the kitchen but stopped. Not a sight to see. Kakashi was in there but so was Kankuro. Sasuke never thought his teacher was gay, Kakashi was happily kissing Kankuro. It was definite Sasuke was scared for life when the next thing he saw was ...

Racing through the garden Shika in what looked like lee's clothes. Sasuke was about to screech when every thing went black. Neji had just hit him over the head with a beer bottle.

The next day Sasuke woke up to find he was being nursed by Sakura who looked like she had received a huge shock. Sasuke was happy for once in his life to have the normal Naruto back. But this was one day of his life he would never forget and never wanted to speak about again. Then he knew someone would, Naruto asked what had happened. The thoughts came back into his head and he threw up right over Itachi and his breakfast.

* * *

**So what did you think. I feel sorry for Sasuke going through that torture so why did I put him through it it's fun!! well please review 'cause I wanna know how good it is. Tanks to all the Naruto fans who inspire me – Frog-wallet and Babi-Kiba. See ya later AlleyCat**


End file.
